


Kate Meets the Avengers

by WhyRuntotheTARDIS



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Assumed Rule 63, Avengers Movie Night, Gen, Jane Foster is Worthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyRuntotheTARDIS/pseuds/WhyRuntotheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Bishop meets the Avengers. Unfortunately, she made the mistake of assuming Clint had mentioned her to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kate Meets the Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fic that I've finished enough to publish. Please be gentle.

"Tonight, ladies and gentlemen, for Avengers Movie Night/Steve and Thor's Cultural Education, we are watching the Dark Knight trilogy," proclaimed Sam to the small group of superheroes assembled in the living room of Tony Stark's penthouse. "Not Batman, you know how Tony feels about him," warned Darcy as she took a popcorn bag from him. "He's just secretly jealous he didn't think of some of the ideas the filmmakers had," Bruce replied from the opposite couch.

"Anyone know where Clint is," Pepper asked from the couch beside Tony and Bruce. "He texted me to says he's dealing with some goons and to go ahead and start without him," Natasha responded. As she spoke, a small brunette woman entered through the elevator wielding a bow and arrow. "And who are you, fair maiden," Thor greeted her. "Hawkeye," Kate responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She did enter using Clint's security codes," Friday informed the crowd from somewhere near the ceiling. "Idjit, must've gotten himself genderswapped," Tony mumbled, before telling her to stop by Bruce's lab in the morning. "Ookaay...," Kate said as she sized the man up.

"Come sit down here with Nat and I," Steve called to her from the middle couch, "they were about to show me _The Dark Knight_." "Actually, the second movie is called _The Dark Knight_ , the first is named _Batman Begins_ ," Sam informed him from the oversized loveseat to his right. "Ah," he responded. Kate settled down between arm of the couch and Natasha after deeming the older woman harmless.

Somewhere during the middle of _The Dark Knight_ , Clint entered the room and launched himself over the couch and landed in Kate, Nat, and Steve's laps, spilling popcorn everywhere. Several things happened in quick succession. First, Friday paused the movie and turned the lights back on. Second, a suit came flying through the doorway, picked Kate up, and threw her against the opposite wall. Finally, Mjolnir came flying through a window purposefully left open for this exact purpose and landed in the hands of a very confused Jane Foster.

"No! What are you doing to Katie-Kate? Stark, get your stupid machine off Katie-Kate," screamed Clint as he ran over to check on his protégé. "Wait, Clint, you know this woman," asked Natasha as she stalked over, still glaring daggers at the other woman. The suit released Kate and she began rubbing gently at the spots where it had gripped her. "Of course I know her. This is Kate Bishop, my best friend/protege," Clint informed everyone. "You never mentioned me," Kate snarled at Clint. "Of course I mentioned you, must talk about you all the time. Somebody help me out here," Clint replied. "Let me see,... nope, never, not once," Tony said. "Sorry," Pepper replied apologetically as most of the rest of the team shook their heads.

"Was he sent to kill you," Natasha asked Kate. "What, no, of course not. What are you talking about," Kate responded bewilderedly. "This guy has a reputation of adopting people he's supposed to assassinate. Just wait till you meet Wanda," Natasha smirked as she led her new friend back to the couch.

"Okay, but is no one going to talk about what's going on over there," Bruce pondered aloud as he gestured across the room. Jane was still clutching Mjolnir, wordlessly glancing back and forth between Darcy, it, and Thor. "Janey, you're holding mew mew," Darcy whispered at her best friend. "I noticed," Jane replied.

"But it's heavy, Jane."

"No, it's really not."


End file.
